The Adventures Of Feli, Gilly, And Mateo
by I Will Abandon Heaven For You
Summary: Feliciano, Gilbert, and Matthew are an underestimated trio. But why are they underestimated? Because they can keep a lid on it. Human names used. Suggested pairings. Rated for fluff and language later.
1. Bones

**This is a story based on a prompt I read. The real prompt said 500 words or less, but considering I wasn't doing it for the site, I did it my way. Besides, we need a a lot of AWESOME PRUSSIA. :D R & R My lovelies!  
**

* * *

Feliciano was mindlessly sweeping Ludwig's floor, debating on what to cook for dinner. He was thinking of Bavarian Kohlrabi Soup*, with Torte* for desert. After rearranging the rugs and making the bed, he popped his fingers and went over to the closet to clean it out. They hadn't used it for a month or two, considering they had been at the UN building for the longest time. Grinning at finally being home, he turned the knob..and then screamed in terror as a skeleton fell right on top of him.

If Ludwig had been home, he would've rushed in, but seeing as he was off at Rodreich's house, Feliciano had to deal with it himself. After a few moments of heavy breathing, he wriggled out from underneath the disturbing thing. A bit away, he silently debated on its authenticity. It surely looked real. But what would Ludwig think if he came home to a skeleton sprawled across his floor, real or no? Dinner would certainly be put on hold, and Feliciano was already hungry as it was. Feliciano brought himself to his feet, and brushed off the apron he was wearing. Planting his hands on his hips, he eyed the situation critically. He was in the middle of thinking when the door behind him slammed open.

"Here I am, the awesome Gilbert to check on you!" Gilbert announced his entrance. Feliciano jumped.

"G-Gilbert?" Red eyes met copper, and then they scanned the room.

"Why is there a skeleton on the floor?" Gilbert asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. I found it in Ludwig's closet." Feliciano answered. Gilbert gave him a scathing look.

"Why are you wearing an apron?" Feliciano blushed.

"I like aprons. Besides, I need to get this out of the house before Ludwig comes home." He gestured to the bones.

"Don't worry, The Awesome Gilbert will help you!" Gilbert started his "helping" by yanking the ribbon holding the apron on Feliciano off.

"What did you do that for?" Gilbert snorted at Feliciano's outburst.

"The Awesome Gilbert can't be seen with an already girly man wearing an apron." Feliciano rolled his eyes, and threw the apron on the bed.

"At least he isn't fleshy.." Feliciano remarked. Gilbert nodded.

"We could take him to Ivan's house. He wouldn't notice." Gilbert suggested.

"Are you crazy? How do you suggest we get into his house?" Feliciano raised an eyebrow.

"Do not judge my ideas, for they are awesome!" Gilbert retorted. "If you're so smart what do you suggest we do?"

"Send it to Alfredo in a box." Feliciano shrugged. Gilbert chuckled.

"We should send it from Ivan too." Gilbert was running his hands together. "Yes! The Awesome Gilbert will acquire a box, stay here kumpan*!" Feliciano watched the pale haired country run off. He had suggested it as a joke..but he supposed it might work.

An hour of Feliciano kicking his heels later Gilbert showed up with a box printed "fragile" and Ivan's and Alfred's address already on it.

"What took you so long?" Feliciano asked.

"Did you think getting Ivan's address would be easy?" He snapped back.

"No, but you could've asked Yao for it." Gilbert looked at him critically.

"And what makes you think Yao would have it, hm?" Feliciano shrugged.

"He is sleeping with Ivan." Gilbert's eye's widened.

"You lie." Feliciano shook his head.

"Mateo walked in on them making out." Gilbert recoiled in horror.

"Poor Matthew! It must have been terrifying!"

"I don't think seeing them together would be that bad." Gilbert hurriedly shook his head.

"No, getting _caught." _Feliciano laughed.

"He's Canada! He has the ability to disappear at will. Now are we going to get this thing in the box, or are we going to discuss the latest country gossip?" Gilbert sighed.

"You will dish it out later though, right?" Feliciano nodded. He picked up the arm, and it promptly fell off. "Well..."

An hour later the box was taped shut and tucked underneath Gilbert's arm.

"I will go mail this."

"It's four in the afternoon."

"Silly! The Awesome Gilbert knows his time zones. He will go mail it from Turkey!" Feliciano huffed.

"Fine go off and mail it. But remember, I am making dinner tonight." Gilbert nodded. No one missed dinner when Feliciano cooked. Ever.

**_At Dinner..._**

"This is delicious Feli, I didn't know you cooked German food as well as Italian." Ludwig complimented. Feliciano blushed.

"I like cooking food everybody likes!" He replied happily.

"By the way, have either of you seen that tax auditor that came by a month or two ago? He was supposed to come back." Ludwig asked. Gilbert and Feliciano shared a look.

"Nope." Feliciano and Gilbert replied in unison.

**_Alfred's Place.._**

"Hey! A present from Ivan! I wonder what it could-" Alfred's words were cut off by him screaming as he opened the box. "DUDE! This is totally not cool!" He said in horror. A skeleton was packed neatly in a box, with a note:

"You'll Be Next"

* * *

**What did you guys think? Translations below.  
**

***Bavarian Kohlrabi Soup: Some random German soup with onions and stuff.**

***Torte: Italian desert.**

***Kumpan means 'Sidekick***


	2. The Hoodie

**Ooohhh second chapter! R & R Lovelies!**

**I dedicate this too Unara Akoni and all Canadia-ness.  
**

* * *

Matthew sat on a park bench, looking rather forlornly at the sky.

"Hello Matthaus! I the Great Gilbert and his kumpan Feli has come to-" he stopped talking at the look on Matthew's face.

"Hey, Gilly, why does my nickname sound like 'coupon'?" Feliciano asked, coming up next to Gilbert. He too noticed Matthew's depressed state.

"What's wrong mein Freund?" Gilbert asked. Matthew sighed.

"Alfred stole my favorite hoodie." he hugged himself. "And I don't know how to get it back."

"Espionage!" Feliciano crowed. The Canadian looked up.

"Like..sneaking into his apartment?" Feliciano nodded.

"Ha! We will need to be prepared, of course." Gilbert commented.

"Did we even agree to this?" Matthew asked.

"Don't worry Matthaus!" Gilbert flapped a hand and turned to Feliciano. "So, how do we go about it?"

"We need to be able to get in and out pretty quick..and distract your brother." He looked at Matthew, who was biting his lip.

"Well..we could ask Arthur could distract him.." Matthew suggested.

"Or...Gilbert is pretty good at forging handwriting." Feliciano shrugged. Matthew looked at Gilbert.

"What? Even if I am the most awesomest person ever, I am still a fallen country, what am I supposed to do with my time?"

"He's also pretty good at cracking into military websites and laundering money." Feliciano crouched close to Matthew's ear and whispered.

"O-okay.." Matthew looked down, and twiddled his thumbs.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro asked, looking at Matthew.

"I'm Matthew, your owner." He said forcefully, tapping the polar bear on the head. "I _do _feed you."

"So, Gilly, we need dark outfits. For camouflage. Check Ebay." Gilbert got up.

"The Awesome Gilbert will find them!" And Gilbert took off through the trees.

"He's crazy isn't he?" Matthew asked Feliciano.

"No more then you or I." He remarked.

"So what else?" Matthew asked, readjusting his glasses.

"I will take care of the letters. I'm not so bad at forgery myself.*" He pointed at Matthew. "You set a trap in the woods for Alfredo." Feliciano stood up.

"What makes you think I can do that?" Matthew asked innocently. Feliciano shook his head.

"Don't play dumb. Canadians are the only country that still really profits from trap-caught animal fur*." Feliciano smiled. "See you in an hour or so Mateo!" He walked off waving. Matthew sighed. The Italian knew everything about everyone.

"Where are we going?" Kumajiro asked.

"The shed." He stood up and started to walk towards home.

"Why?" Kumajiro cocked his head in wonder.

"We're setting a trap for my brother." Kumajiro seemed to hum.

"Are we using the Sawtooth #8*?" Matthew nodded. Kumajiro grinned. "This will be fun!"

_A Couple Hours Later_

They met at Matthew's house, since he lived the closest to Alfred.

"You have the stuff?" Feliciano asked. Gilbert held up the large shopping bags he was holding.

"You have the letters kumpan?" Feliciano held up the letters.

"Mateo set up a lovely trap for Alfredo as well." He looked at Matthew, and Matthew nodded.

"Let's get moving then! Follow the Awesome Gilbert!" Feliciano rolled his eyes.

"More like the idiotic moron with a superiority complex." Matthew mumbled. Feliciano giggled and Gilbert shrugged.

"Haters going to hate, as Alfred says."

Later, after they were suited up, Matthew toting a long, metal hockey stick, they were scaling the side of Alfred's mansion.

"What kind of crazy person builds _garrison _walls around his house?" Feliciano muttered.

"My brother." Matthew answered. Gilbert shook his head.

"Quiet! We do not want to alert Alfred's security!" Gilbert shushed. The others quieted. When they reached the top of the wall, they looked down. Feliciano whistled.

"I didn't know they were this high.." Matthew said quietly.

"Nevermind, do you watch it back or not?" Gilbert snapped, before repelling down the side. Matthew swallowed. Feliciano sighed. He wrapped an arm around the Canadians shoulder in a brotherly hug.

"Come on Mateo, we can do this." He looked down at Gilbert. "In fact, this is probably as scary as the alien invasion and the time I pretended to be the box of tomatoes fairy combined." Matthew looked at Feliciano.

"Box of tomatoes fairy?" he asked dryly. Feliciano rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's a story for another time." He clipped the rope on to Mateo. "Off you go!" With a hearty push, Matthew fell off the side, clutching at the rope for dear life. Feliciano followed after, going down much faster then Matthew.

He reached the ground before Gilbert and Matthew, landing softly on the fresh cut grass. He was followed by a very woozy Matthew and a satisfied Gilbert.

"Where does he sleep?" Gilbert asked Matthew. Matthew pointed a darkened window on the right side of the house.

"You okay Mateo?" Feliciano asked with wide, innocent eyes.

"Hoser." was the curt reply.

"I take that as a yes. Let's go." They took off across the grass quietly, feet making very little noise. They reached the side of the building. Without even discussing it, they began climbing the brickwork, easily finding hand and foot holds in the old masonry. They climbed through the open window, vaulting over the sill.

"Find your hoodie, we'll keep an eye out for your brother, in case he gets home early." Matthew nodded, and ran into the closet, hurriedly searching for the beloved hoodie. There was a creak on the stairs, and Gilbert cursed.

"Hurry Matthaus!" Gilbert hissed. There was an 'ah-ha' from the closet. He ran out the closet, and just as the door opened, he spun behind it, and Feliciano and Gilbert ducked beneath the couch. A very distraught Alfred came through the door, a large bear trap attached to his pant leg. He flicked on the light just in time to be hit in the back of the head with a metal hockey stick. Arthur came in behind him, just as scratched up.

"Al-" He was hit in the head by a book bigger then Ludwig's forearm. The seemingly aerodynamic book hit him square on the forehead and he crumpled to the ground.

"Can we leave now?" Feliciano asked, gesturing to the unconscious superpowers. "Unless you want autographs." They got themselves together and after sliding down the side of the house, flat-out ran out the front gate, stealth time over.

_The next day.._

Alfred awoke with a pounding headache, sprawled across the floor next to Arthur.

"Dude! The letter was right! Ivan is after me!" he wailed.

"Shut up you bloody wanker." Arthur mumbled.

* * *

***Italians actually are big into counterfeiting.**

***I don't know if this is true, I made it up for the story  
**

***Strongest bear trap ever built  
**


	3. Shipwrecked

**Woot! Next Chapter!**

**Damn, these are short.  
**

**Hey, if you want something a bit more serious, feel free to go look at the project I'm doing with Unara Akoni, "To Save The Future"  
**

* * *

Feliciano opened his eyes blearly. In front of him, Gilbert was being repeatedly in the face by Matthew, who was screaming.

"THIS IS WHY PRUSSIANS SHOULDN'T DRIVE!" He hit Gilbert again. Feliciano got to his feet, and looked at the beach. His precious boat, _Bella, _was smashed to bits on the rocks. Enraged, he cursed himself for letting Gilbert drive. He shoved Matthew out of the way, and took his own swing at Gilbert.

"I said I was sorry!" he wailed as the Italian went to beating him in Matthew's stead. "It was totally unawesome of me!"

"You owe me a new boat!" Feliciano roared, shaking Gilbert.

"And I can't find Kumajiro!" Matthew wailed.

"We'll find him Mateo.." Feliciano soothed, still shaking Gilbert with malice. He looked Gilbert in the eye. "And you, we need to find out where we are. By crashing my boat, you have volunteered to go exploring." he said coldly, getting up. "Mateo and I are going to build a shelter, as well as start a fire." Gilbert got up, and dusted himself off.

"Fine!" He snapped back. "Since everyone else is acting too un-awesome to do it themselves." And Gilbert left in a huff. Feliciano snorted, and picked up some wood from his boat, and some large rocks. Then he began to build a fire pit. Matthew, meanwhile, was putting his wilderness survival skills, and began building a temporary shelter. Awhile later, they heard a scream, and the sound of Gilbert running towards the beach. He came up short in front of Matthew, panting and holding a hand to his chest.

"Was it the spiders?" Matthew asked, raising a blonde eyebrow.

"THERE ARE FUCKING CANNIBALS ON THIS ISLAND!" he screeched. Feliciano and Matthew looked at his hand, that had a bleeding hole in it. "THEY STABBED ME THROUGH THE HAND WITH A SHARPENED STICK! ALL THE WAY THROUGH MY AWESOME HAND!" Feliciano took Gilbert's hand. It did look like the story was true. Matthew began ripping his shirt into thin strips, and began wrapping his hand. He cooed at the shaking Prussian. Feliciano kissed him on the cheek and led him to a makeshift seat.

"What did you do to piss them off?" Feliciano asked.

"All I was doing was looking around, like you told me too." Gilbert whined, cradling his hand.

"So not only have you crashed us on an island, it also happens to be inhabited by cannibals? Lovely." Matthew got up, and picked up a hockey stick, that had somehow happened to survive the crash.

"You know, this is all your fault, Gilly." Feliciano told him. "You got us stuck on this island in the first place."

"I know. Do you think I don't?" Gilbert snarled back.

"Hey. Are those guys the cannibals?" Matthew asked, gesturing to the group of near-naked natives.

"Yeah. Those are the cannibals." Gilbert replied.

"I couldn't tell." Matthew remarked. Feliciano looked at Matthew.

"No. Of course not. The random human bones adorning them don't say 'I want to eat you.'" Feliciano said sarcastically. Matthew blushed.

"Well, you never know." was his reply. The cannibals muttered in their own language.

"How fast can you swim?" Feliciano asked Matthew and Gilbert.

"My hand is kind of un-awesome right now." he waved it at him.

"Then we'll have to talk them into not eating us." Feliciano sighed.

"Can we just beat the hockey out of them?" Matthew asked innocently. Feliciano shrugged.

"That works." Feliciano picked up a nearby piece of driftwood. Gilbert did the same, except his was smoldering at the tip. The cannibals raised there weapons.

_Half an hour later..._

"That worked out well." Feliciano muttered, tied up next to Gilbert. Matthew was slowly being turned above a slowly growing fire on his own hockey stick.

"You don't want to eat me!" He wailed. Feliciano sighed.

"Matthew, they don't speak English." He slowly began loosening the rope around his hands, until it was just enough to grab the spear of the man behind him. He shoved it up, then brought his unbound foot up to hit the man square in the chest. Gilbert, who had achieved free mobility due to a pocket knife hidden up his sleeve, head butted the guard behind him, then ran towards the fire to free Matthew. He knocked the spit off, and Matthew rolled into the fire, and off into the dirt. A roar from the forest brought their attention to a white blur that flew at one of the natives, latching onto its neck. Matthew got up, and stepped on the spit, and it flew up to hit the oncoming cannibal in the face. An hour of rough-housing later, they commandeered a small canoe, and rowed back to the UN.

"Dude, what happened to your face?" Alfred asked Matthew, who had a nasty gash on his cheek.

"I was playing hockey a little too roughly, and my opponents stick hit my face." Matthew told him, blushing.

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine!" He assured them.

* * *

"Feli, why are you limping?" Ludwig asked.

"Do you remember what we did last night?" Feliciano asked, grumbling. Ludwig blushed. "I sure as hell do."

* * *

Gilbert, being a fallen country, just went home to nurse his hand and to complain to his diary, and Gilbird.

* * *

**Did you guys enjoy this? I enjoyed writing it.**

**Review my lovelies! Or Italy won't get any Pasta!  
**


	4. Buried In My Backyard

**Been awhile since I updated this! Hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. This is dedicated to my Romania.  
**

* * *

Vladmir looked down, disappointed again. Another night went by without an invitation to the world meeting. His red eyes glowed dim as he scanned a newspaper, scanning the headlines. An art festival had taken place somewhere or another. He sighed, and closed it, standing. There had got to be something to do in this place. He ran a finger along his collar, walking towards the windowed sun-room. Not focused, he didn't hear the faint yells. But as they came closer he snapped from his haze. In his yard, a near copy of Alfred was running across his yard, along with a Vargas twin and Gilbert. He blinked, then opened the screen door.

"Hey." They all stopped, and looked at him.

"Oh..hi." The Alfred twin held a polar bear in front of him, looking rather like a stuffed animal, it's twitching nose gave it away.

"So you are Matthew?" he asked, stepping down the porch. His outdated coat flared as he walked.

"Uh..yes." Matthew laughed nervously, and the Italian and the Prussian exchanged a look.

"And you must be Feliciano..hello again Gilbert." He nodded to the white haired fallen country, who smiled in return. "I am Vladmir Mondragon. Otherwise none as Romania." His thick accent showed.

"Do you have fangs?" Feliciano asked, looking at the elongated canines. Vladmir sighed.

"No." He crossed his arms. "May I ask why you are running across my yard at.." he looked at the watch on his wrist. " Eleven in the evening? Surely you have better things to do." _Like be at the world meeting._

"Not really." Gilbert answered. "Feli and Mathaus escaped that boring board-room to come hang out with me." His eyes glinted with mischief. "Want to come along with the awesome Gilbert?" Vladmir rose an eyebrow.

"What are you planning to do?" Matthew looked up.

"Bury a dead body. Feli hit someone over there with his death trap of a car." he pointed, freeing a hand from the now struggling bear. "You wouldn't know a good place, preferably with loose packed soil? A shovel wouldn't go amiss either." Vladmir looked at the soft-spoken country, looking at the other two. Feliciano looked guilty, and Gilbert just looked as pleased as punch.

"I hope you're kidding." He told them. Gilbert shook his head.

"Nope!" His response was too cheery. "Good to see you again, did you miss my awesomeness?"

"You aren't.." he pinched the bridge of his nose, then looked at Feliciano. "You're supposed to be the half-crazy, nice country. How did you manage to hit someone?"

"Long story." he replied, cleaning an ear with his pinkie. Vladmir shook his head.

"I'll get a shovel. There's a graveyard nearby." He unbuttoned his outer coat, and took off around back. Minutes later he came back with two large shovels, and placed them against the front steps.

"See? Told you Vlad had it all figured out!" Gilbert crowed.

"Gilly, you're being annoying." Matthew scolded him, trying to keep a grasp on his polar bear, that was insistent on getting away. "Kumajiro, calm down." He told it, whispering into it's fur. Kumajiro let out a low whine in protest.

"C'mon mein freund. Let's go get that body!" Gilbert put a hand on Matthew's shoulder's. "You too Vladmir."

They walked for awhile through a dark landscape, a half-moon shone dimly across the long fields of green, tall trees reaching to the sky. When they reached the scene of the accident, Vladmir looked at Feliciano like he was insane.

"You...hit...Belarus." He enunciated, then took a look at the car. "And you ruined a car worth..hundreds of thousands of _leu's._" He gaped. "Are you crazy?" Feliciano shrugged. "How did you even manage to hit her?"

"She just..jumped out of nowhere. Like a rabid wolf." Feliciano made fake fangs with his fingers. Vladmir narrowed his eyes, and Feliciano quit it almost instantly. Belarus lay peacefully, her breathing slow and deep. Her dress was torn a it from where the car hit her, but she was none the worse for wear. The car on the other hand...

The whole front of it was compacted like it met a bulldozer head on. The three must have had wonderful reaction time to get out before they as flat as _clatite's.* _He looked at Gilbert, an eyebrow raised. He shrugged.

_ "_They are awesome, just like me." He bent down, and grabbed her wrists gently. Feliciano grabbed her ankles. Vladmir rushed over to them.

_ "_She's alive! You can't bury her!" Matthew rose an eyebrow.

_ "_Can't we? It's not like anyone would miss her." He shrugged, adjusting the polar bear smiled, fangs glinting.

_ "_I thought you were supposed to be the harmless countries?" Vladmir moved to one side of Belarus. "We should bury her in a coffin at least."

_ "_You have an awesome one just lying around, eh?" Gilbert inspected his nails. Vladmir shrugged.

_ "_You never know when one may come in handy." Matthew nodded.

_ "_You wouldn't also have some form of transportation?" He looked at his watch. "The world meeting will be over soon."

_ "_Da." Vladmir nodded in the direction of his house.

_. _An hour of hard labor later, they had a nice hole dug. They picked up the surprisingly light form of Belarus, and gently lowered her into the coffin. Taking long nails, Vladmir nailed the lid on. As he pounded the last nail through the wood, a loud thump was heard within. Vladmir stepped back, and with a salute, Gilbert kicked the box, rolling it into the ground to the best of his ability.

_ "_We should go now." Feliciano commented, a loud crack erupting from below. Without further ado, they laid a large stone cross atop the open grave, then loaded into a vehicle parked nearby.

Belarus, who escaped not long after, erupted from the hole.

"ALFRED!" She screamed, taking off towards the world conference. Within the meeting, Alfred felt a cold shiver travel down his spine.

* * *

**You guys like Vladmir? :D**

***clatite's: Romanian Pancakes!  
**


	5. Hunting

**Oh. My. Glob.**

**I smell a plot.  
**

**Enjoy! (And don't kill me for how late this is!)  
**

* * *

Feliciano woke from another dream of Roma, shaking. Ludwig was gone again. He seemed to be spending less nights with Feliciano, instead drinking with Ivan and Alfred. Honestly, he may as well consider giving up on Ludwig. He treated Feliciano like he was fragile, and slept with him very rarely. He was Italian damn it, and he needed physical love! Rolling over, he grabbed his cellphone, flipping it open. He had seven messages, and one voice mail. None of them was from Ludwig. Scrolling down, he clicked on one from Matthew. It was sent about five minutes ago.

_Feli, meet me at midnight at the normal spot._

Feliciano rose an eyebrow, and clicked on the one above it, sent from Gilbert.

_Kumpan, you going to be there?_

His 'up to no good' senses were tingling, and he liked it. He responded to both with a quick 'K', and dressed, stopping at his tie. He didn't need a tie, he realized, placing it back among the others, before snatching it back up again. Yes he did. Lying to himself wasn't convincing anyone. He quickly left the room.

The wind blew slightly, causing the trees to creak ominously as Feliciano stepped out of the little armored car he had drove to the outskirts on Italy, where the ruins of a lost civilization was on the bridge of completely collapsing. _Looks like home, _Feliciano thought, hearing two distinct voices arguing in the background.

"I don't see why we always meet here." He heard Matthew whine.

"Because we freeze our butts off when we go to your place." Feliciano supplied, stepping from the shadows. "What are we up to tonight?"

"Hunting." Feliciano rose an eyebrow. "We actually thought you'd have been decommissioned, considering my bruder."

"Please, I get less sex then Roderich nowadays. I'm thinking about shopping around for a boyfriend who isn't afraid of breaking me in half every time we sleep together." Gilbert didn't say anything for a moment.

"Finally, you realized what a dummkopf my bruder is. Congratulations." He rewarded Feliciano with a thumbs up.

"Or he realized he likes women." A familiar, thick accent broke through the silence and Feliciano became even more confused, yet pleasantly surprised as Vladmir came through the brush.

"What are we hunting?" Feliciano asked.

"Verewovles." Vladmir tossed Feliciano a pistol. Ejecting the clip, Feliciano whistled at the silver bullets. "Feel free to use anything else, such as crucifix's and holy water, but be careful with those."

"Knew you were a vampire." Feliciano said smugly. "Oh, and I'm still batting for the other team, sorry little guy."

"For the last time, I am NOT a vampire." he responded with his normal, bored tone. He seemed to ignore the other statement.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this useless conversations. But didn't we come out here to kill things? Not that I enjoy killing things, but it would be nice if we could get to the point of this excursion. Killing things." Matthew said. Feliciano blinked, noticing something different.

"Where's Kuma?"

"Blood is hard to get out of white fur. He's at home."

"And what about killing things mein freund?" Matthew blinked at Gilbert innocently.

"Huh?" Gilbert shook his head.

"Nevermind." Vladmir, on the other hand, was itching to go like Matthew.

"Very well. Gilbert and Feliciano, you are going east. Gilbert will show you how to properly dispose of verwolves-"

"Does anyone else find his accent alluring?" Feliciano interrupted. Vladmir ignored him.

"-since he had been on these types of things before. Matthew will be coming with me." He finished. Matthew nodded.

"I'm ready." Matthew adjusted his glasses. Feliciano shrugged when Gilbert sent him a look that seemed to be regarding Matthew's ability to be perfectly calm when about to kill things.

"He's Canadian." Was the only answer he was able to give. After a few more safety tips concerning the guns, and the fact that werewolves were not 'fluffy puppies looking for a belly rub' had been spoken, they dispersed.

Feliciano, halfway down a winding path, began to get this hollow feeling inside his chest. He hated being sad. He _shouldn't _be missing a man who barely spoke to him anymore, unless it was in public.

"Kumpan, you okay?" Feliciano looked up, not realizing he had been pressing his hand over where his heart was supposed to be.

"Ah, yes." He slipped a hand in his pocket, the other one loosely clutching the gun.

"You don't want to leave him, do you?" Gilbert asked, eyes scanning the woods.

"Ve, Gilly, please don't try and be supportive." Feliciano moaned.

"Too late." Gilbert wrapped an arm around Feliciano's shoulders, drawing him close. "Now, let the awesome Gilbert make you feel better." Feliciano sighed into Gilbert's chest, inhaling the scent of long ago wars, parchment, and the open sea. After he cried a bit into the older countries shirt, he sniffled. "Better?" Gilbert asked. Feliciano nodded. "Now tell me why you think you still need him."

"He's..well..I don't know. It just hurts to think of leaving him." Gilbert pursed his lips as they resumed their walk.

"Hn. I think it's Stockholm Symptom. You did meet him when he kidnapped you."

"That theory is full of holes." Feliciano pointed out, smiling. "And you know it."

"Nothing the Awesome Gilbert thinks of is full of holes. You're imagining things." Still, Feliciano saw a smile grace the Prussians face in the dim light. "Who else are you attracted too?"

"Country or human?" Gilbert shrugged.

"Either."

"Channing Tatum." Feliciano hummed, licking his lips. Gilbert let out a quiet laugh.

"Seriously? Okay, countries, because that was a disgusting image." It was Feliciano's turn to laugh.

"Ve~! Your words hurt me. Though..Arthur." Gilbert stopped in his tracks.

"The guy with the eyebrows that look like dancing caterpillars?" Feliciano nodded, and Gilbert shook his head sadly. "Worse."

"Hm. Well, maybe..." he smiled wickedly. "...Haerion* is sexy."

"Try it and you'll be missing something important...like your face. Or your legs. Most likely your face." Gilbert told him, his voice dark and threatening.

"Hn. Like I'd touch him with a six-foot pole. He smells of soot."

"He has a dragon."

"I don't care." He twirled the gun. "That Swiss guy."

"The one who shoots at you?"

"Yeah. He's cute when he's angry."

"Are you a masochist?" Gilbert questioned.

"Maybe." Feliciano looked around. "I thought we were hunting. Where are all the werewolves?"

"Heard your suggestion of sleeping with Channing Tatum and ran." Gilbert joked.

"It's not fair." Feliciano whined, ignoring Gilbert. "All the sexy men are taken."

"You aren't."

"Fantastic observation. Do you want a sticker?" Gilbert was about to answer, when they heard soft talking. "Break-ups and werewolves and voices oh my." Feliciano mumbled as Gilbert crept closer.

"N-no. F-Francis we c-can't." Matthew stuttered. "There's wolves and-"

"Ohonhon...do you honestly think Vladmir would take you hunting?" Feliciano rose an eyebrow, sharing a look with Gilbert.

"Hey." he whispered. "You've killed werewolves before in these woods, right?" A low moan that sounded like Matthew came from beyond.

"Yes.." they crouched low in some bushes, watching Matthew and Francis embrace, Francis' hands were where they didn't belong. He was pressing kisses to Matthew's lips, and whispering about how much he loved him.

"Let's get out of here, before I throw up." he muttered, moving away.

"I second that motion."

After an hour of wandering in the woods, Feliciano decided they were lost. Or he was. Gilbert had disappeared somewhere or another. He was most likely lost all the same. Being lost together and being lost alone are two entirely different situations. So, Feliciano had his gun drawn, and was prepared to shoot anything that had the guts to scare the crap out of him. For another twenty minutes, he walked in silence. Nervous, he began to hum, hoping that someone would show up. Grandpa Rome, Lovino, anyone. Hell, he'd take Ludwig.

Dry leaves scratched across the hard earth as the wind shifted. Swearing Feliciano looked around, certain he'd heard footsteps. His eyes widened, and the gun nearly fell from his hand.

"Roma*.." he took a step back. "It can't be, you're-"

"Feliciano." The supposedly dead countries blond hair was rustled in the breeze, his black hat sitting atop his head. The outfit seemed a little childish for his now grown stature, but it...fit. He had grown tall too...very tall.

"B-but.." Roma put his hands on Feliciano's shoulder's.

"You don't realize it..you kept me alive Feliciano." He bent down, and kissed Feliciano's forehead. "Don't tell me you've forgotten? Vatican city-"

"The last piece of the Holy Roman Empire..how did I-" Roma silenced him by simply drawing his fingers down his jaw.

"You've grown so much from when I first saw you.." As Roma bent down to press his lips to Feliciano's, the scene turned to darkness, and a loud cadence played next to his ear as he received a text. Feliciano blinked groggily as he sat up. Another dream. Softly in the background, he heard a voice singing. His phone glowed with seven unread messages. Quickly he rose from bed, and grabbed his jacket. He needed to speak to the Pope. Grabbing his phone, he flipped it open, ignoring the ones from Gilbert and Matthew. There was one at the top, from an unknown number.

_I'll come for you._

A shiver went down Feliciano's spine as he stood frozen. Behind him, the doors to the balcony slammed open, making him jump. He turned slowly, and tried work his jaw as the Roma from his dream stepped into the room.

"Feliciano, let me explain.." he began, but Feliciano cut him off, barreling into his arms. Though Roma was caught off guard, he wrapped his arms around the Italian, and kissed the top of his head.

_ "_Shut up." Feliciano told him quietly. "Vatican City, right? The last bit of the Holy Roman Empire. It's kept you alive all these years, but you've been to weak to leave." He fisted his hands into Roma's shirt.

"You knew?" Roma tilted his head up.

"I only figured it out recently. If I knew earlier I would've-" he let out a choking noise. Roma stroked Feliciano's hair gently.

"Shh..It's okay. I know." They stood in an embrace for a while, before Roma spoke again. "So, you're your own country."

"I'll be yours again, just say it." Feliciano whispered into his chest. Roma chuckled.

"No..after all you've went through to become a country. No." He turned his head and kissed Feliciano. "In fact, I wouldn't have you any other way."

"I missed you, Roma. You don't have any idea-" Roma kissed him again.

"Let me love you." And the two fell upon the bed, intent on spending the night in each other's arms.

* * *

**Gotta keep it clean, my friends. Want to see the yaoi scene? Tell me about it, and I'll see what I can do.**

***For anyone thinking I mean my grandfather, I was meaning Roma as in "Holy Rome" -_- Calm your fangirls.  
**


	6. The Sharp Hint Of New Tears

**These are drabbles, if anyone wants to know. After my sister ran into some trouble with an angry reviewer I decided to put this diclaimer in.**

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. GOD!**

**It's been forever, hasn't it? Well, I have no internet. I wrote this little thing while listening to music and watching my sisters (who happened to be cosplaying as Canada and S. Italy and playing Just Dance 4...and then America, Canada's significant other's other pissed Canada off, and it was a big old mess. But it was good fic material, ve~? If any of you are going to NakaCon, look for me! I am being both a lolita and Feliciano, so feel free to talk to me! (I'll be hanging with my friend Steampunk Fiona, so I shouldn't be too hard to spot XD) Enjo~(And this song, the vocals suck)**

* * *

On the way home,

This car is my confession

I think tonight I'll take the long way

_A Sharp Hint Of New Tears_

_By Dashboard Confessional_

Lovino played with his curl, a habit he didn't let anyone but Antonio see, bored out of his mind. Antonio had ran off somewhere or another, leaving Lovino with a kiss on the forehead and a reminder to do his chores. Lovino had muttered at him dangerously, but had done his chores all the same. He truly did love Antonio and would do anything to make him happy. Not that he'd ever let that bastard know. In front of him, he had his brother's cook book open, trying to decide what to cook dinner...Damn it all, there was nothing interesting to do! Lovino groaned and rolled over, holding his knees to his chest, hair fanning out around him on the bed. Sighing, he decided that he'd just see if Antonio had any errands for him to run, posted on the fridge.

He poured himself a glass of sweet red wine, deciding that it was never too early to drink. On the fridge, there was a grocery list, a note about picking up the dry cleaning, and something about dropping of some letters at the post office. There wasn't much else for Lovino to do that day, unless he wanted to visit his brother...which honestly didn't sound the least bit appealing. While at the market, he might be able to pick up a new novel, or stop by the river and pick some fresh flowers for the vase in the kitchen, maybe some wild Spanish roses.

"_Lovino, te amo, mi amor. Never leave Boss Spain, alright"_

Lovino remembered the days spent by the river, laying in the beds of orange and red roses, wrapped in Antonio's arms. The sky had always shone a bright blue on those days, and Lovino loved them. They were getting fewer and fewer as a war loomed. Their leaders tried to keep it from the people, but the situation was turning drastic. No amount of lies would cover it up; a war was coming, and it would tear the world in two. If there was one left. Most countries tried to ignore it, but Antonio wasn't going to risk anything. Lovino sighed. As much as his brother was an irritating bastard, he really cared for him, and Feliciano loved him with a fierce passion that was only rivaled by Antonio's. He'd never let Italy fall, even if it killed him. He already had preparations in place, as it were.

Lovino pulled on a button up shirt, grimacing as he remembered the other night. He had tried to undo Antonio's shirt, and got caught on the last button. And not just for a second. He had struggled so long that Antonio had began to laugh at him and unbuttoned it himself.

"_Lovino..." Tanned hands caught Lovino's, and Antonio pressed a kiss to his lips._

Lovino blushed at the memory, grabbing an umbrella before he left. The newscaster spoke of rain today, and he didn't want to get too wet. He locked the door behind him, looking up at the sky. It was definitely going to rain today. The clouds were already moving in. Keys in hand, he walked to the car, watching the sky with uneasy eyes. They were dark and full, ready to release their torrents of fury upon the land. It was going to be powerful, alright. The keys jangled in his hands as he made his way to his car, tossing them up and down. While his brother enjoyed his bright red Ferrari, Lovino enjoyed driving the slick black jaguar. It drove smooth and hummed beautifully underneath him as he drove it. It chirped at him as he unlocked the door, sliding into the driver's seat. The car started with no protest, and he drove out of the driveway and turned on to the side road, planning on going to the little farmer's market not too far away. The dry-cleaning didn't need to be picked up until tomorrow at noon, so he could spend the entire day shopping and slip the letters into the box outside the post office. He subconsciously nodded to himself to affirm this plan. Out the corner of his eye, he noticed the wide brimmed hat that Antonio wore to block out the sun when they picked tomatoes. Lovino smiled to himself, before replacing his scowl on his face. Stupid bastard was in his car.

The market wasn't extremely busy, much to Lovino's delight. Most people had cleared out, probably due to the approaching storm, though quite a few still remained, buying this and, that, talking with shopkeepers. There were vague shouts of _Buenas Tarde! a_s people greeted one another with hugs and loud voices. It was a song to Lovino that he loved. It was the voice of Espana, of _Antonio. _Lovino walked amongst the humans, happy to mingle with them. He stopped by a fruit vendors stall, looking among them, looking for some mangoes, papaya, and other fruits so that he could make a fruit salad with dinner, also picking up whatever was on the list. Naturally, tomatoes were, though Antonio had a garden that already had the best in the country. Picking up the various items, he decided to buy some spices as well. He was conversing with a stall vendor about the weather, and how crops were growing when the smell of rain reached him. Looking up, he noticed it'd start raining at any moment. Luckily, Antonio's hat was good for more than blocking out the sun. He swung his arm up and placed the wide brimmed hat on his head, getting a laugh from the stall vendor.

"Muy rico." she giggled, fluttering her lashes. The woman was well into her thirties and was obviously joking (and married, judging by the ring on her finger), but Lovino blushed anyway. He nodded and muttered his thanks. He scuttled off hurriedly, not paying attention to where he was going, which led him down an alley that he didn't no existed. He swore, realizing in his hurry, he had gotten himself lost. Buildings rose on every side of him, reaching up to the cloud laden sky. He narrowed his eyes, hefting his produce. He still needed to go by the supermarket to get some things you couldn't buy in the open air market. Which meant that he needed to find his way home, and soon. He had just began to walk the way he thought he had came, when he heard low sobbing. Lovino furrowed his eyebrows and followed the sound, forgetting about finding his way out of the labyrinth of buildings.

He was blond and looked a lot like Alfred, which immediately pissed off Lovino, and eh was about to give the Western country a piece of his mind...but then he realized there was something different. Alfred didn't cry. And whoever this twin of the egotistical country was had purple eyes, not the iconic blue. The glasses on his face were cracked, and tears were streaming down his face, leaving tracks.

"Hey." Lovino said, placing his stuff on the ground. The man looked up.

"Feliciano?" It was hopeful, yet was broken like he expected it to be a dream. Lovino would have been angry at the comparison, but he didn't know who the blond bastard was either.

"Hell no. I'd kill myself I was that bastard." There was a sniffling sound and the man seemed to be on the verge of crying.

"Y-you must be Lovino then." Lovino rose an eyebrow.

"You know who I am?" Lovino asked, kneeling beside him.

"F-Feli talks about you all the time." he gave him a smile. Lovino snorted.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Alfred's brother, Matthew." he said quietly, hiccuping. Lovino pursed his lips. Yes, he was that American bastards brother, but he couldn't leave him out here. He held out a hand and Matthew took it, shaking. In the process of helping him stand, Lovino tugged a little too hard, and Matthew flew up and into his arms. Unfortunately, he did not let go, sobbing into Lovino's shirt. Lovino stood there, confused. What on earth was the man doing?

"What the hell..you're getting my shirt wet, you bastard!" Lovino fumed. "Why are you crying? Get off of me!" Matthew backed away, blushing on top of crying.

"H-he just left me. I-I thought he loved me..and he just.." more broken sobs. Unsure what to do, Lovino took the shaking man back in his arms.

"Who?" he asked, gently hugging the man. It's not like anyone was watching him."

"F-francis." Lovino growled.

"That French bastard? He's a perverted idiot." Matthew continued crying, clutching to Lovino's shirt. Lovino rubbed soothing circles into Matthew's back, like Antonio did when he was upset. It seemed to slow down the tears a bit. "Don't worry about him. I mean, you can find someone better. In fact _anyone _is better then Francis."

"W-we've just been together so long. It's hard to imagine my life without him." Matthew sniffed, looking up at Lovino, letting go of his shirt. Then he took of his glasses, looking at the cracked lens. He folded them up and put them in his shirt pocket.

"Bastard move, I'd say." Lovino muttered. "Leaving you alone in a country you don't know." Matthew nodded. "I'll take you back to Antonio's house and we'll call my brother up to come get you." Oh well, he'd have to get the rest of his things later. Thunder crashed above them, and Lovino flinched. He didn't like thunder. "Let's go. I don't think we'll make it back to the car before it fucking rains, but we have to give it a shot at least." Matthew nodded, and Lovino picked up his things.

"I can carry some, if you want." Lovino handed him the bag with the fresh bread.

"Keep it fuckin' dry, or I'll shove it down you're throat, understood?" Matthew nodded, eyes wide. Lovino looked at the stones, watching how the brickwork was laid. Antonio mentioned that the roads here were built brick-by-brick, so there was a pattern to them. If he figured it out, they could get back to the market (and the car). Catching an oddity out the corner of his eye, he followed it, priding himself on finding it. They nearly made it to the car before the rain was unleashed upon them. Only a few feet away, the torrential downpour started, causing Lovino to make a full-out run towards the car, clicking the button to unlock the doors. Lovino tripped over a cobblestone but caught himself flinging his door open. Matthew darted behind, quickly entering the passenger side door. "What the hell was that?" Lovino muttered. "It was like I was back in England." Flashes of World War II flashed through his mind, and he shook it to clear them. "I hated the weather in England." Matthew was shaking, taking calming breath.

"Have you ever been in love?" Lovino nodded at Matthew's question warily. "Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up." Matthew clutched at his chest, new tears springing to the corner of his eyes. "You build up all these defenses, you build up a whole suit of armor, so that nothing can hurt you, then one stupid hoser, no different from any other stupid hoser, wanders into your life..." his gaze softened as he let his hand fall in his lap and he looked at it like it was the most interesting thing in the world. "You give them a piece of you. They didn't ask for it. They did something dumb one day, like kiss you or smile at you, and then your life isn't your own anymore. Love takes hostages. It gets inside you. It eats you out and leaves you crying in the darkness, so simple a phrase like 'maybe we should be just friends' turns into a glass splinter working its way into your heart." Matthew sniffled. "It hurts. Not just in the imagination. Not just in the mind. It's a soul-hurt, a real gets-inside-you-and-rips-you-apart pain. I hate love." Lovino pursed his lips.

"I hate to say I disagree." Matthew looked at Lovino, who kept a straight face. "I love Antonio, bastard that he is, and he loves me..or he says he does." he didn't voice his own concerns. "If you find someone who you love, and loves you back..." he sighed. "What the fuck am I saying. Just find someone else and move on Matthew. The bastard isn't worth your tears, okay?" Matthew looked up at Lovino, big purple eyes sad, but he understood what Lovino was saying.

"I guess." he hugged his arms to himself. Lovino brushed a stray tear away, before quickly withdrawing his hand. Matthew giggled. "You're more like your brother then you admit."

"I can make you walk." Lovino started the car, even though Matthew was snickering at him. Western countries. No respect for anyone. Looking at the now smiling Canadian, Lovino rolled his eyes, turning on to a dirt road. Tonight, he'd take the long way, and show Matthew why he loved Espana, and Antonio, and maybe..just maybe..he might make a friend.

* * *

**Did you like it? I hope you did. Kind of weird...but hey.**


End file.
